


That Floating Feeling

by aphamericanhero



Series: Usuk event writings [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Based on the tale The Light Princess, M/M, character death but not really, for usukustwiceperyear's non-disney fairy tale event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphamericanhero/pseuds/aphamericanhero
Summary: Alfred made have finally found the one person that can keep him grounded-both metaphorically and physically.





	That Floating Feeling

Once upon a time in a far off land, there was a wonderful kingdom. The King and his Queen lived and ruled peacefully, and everyone was content with their lives. Before long, the King and Queen gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, and they named him Alfred. 

The kingdom was ecstatic. A heir to the throne at last! Who would he grow up to be? Everyone was buzzing with excitement. In honor of his son's birth, the King threw a royal ball, inviting everyone. Everyone, that is, except his very own sister, a princess named Anya. 

Enraged, and understandably hurt, Anya showed up to the ball unannounced, making her presence unknown until she laid her eyes on the young child. Cackling, she revealed herself in grand display, much to the dismay and anguish of her brother. 

“I never received _my_ invitation dear brother, did you forget?” She asked innocently. “I wanted to see the boy as well. After all he _is_ my nephew.” 

The King was at a loss for words. Anya was unpredictable and reckless. Having her near Alfred spelled trouble, and he had to ensure his son’s safety. “Anya-” 

She whipped towards him with a sneer. “It’s _quite_ alright, no need to apologize. You shown where your affections lie, so allow me to show _mine_.” 

Green smoke began to fill the room as Anya began to speak. 

_This family will be turned upside-down_

_As happy smiles soon fade to frowns._

_For when this child leaps around_

_His feet will never hit the ground._

_He'll float in the air with ease_

_Carried off by the slightest breeze._

When the last word was uttered, thunder shook the room and screams filled the air as the green smoke dissipated. The guests were in panic as Anya laughed evilly, and with a flourish, disappeared. 

The Queen did her best to calm the room as the King looked at Alfred worriedly. He wasn’t exactly sure what his sister had done, and it could’ve ruined Alfred’s life forever. 

But the babe was smiling, laughing, even in the midst of the chaos currently enveloping the room. 

As Alfred grew up, he became a very rowdy young man. He never cried, and was full of energy. He darted about everywhere, only calming down to eat or sleep. He couldn’t sit still for long before becoming antsy and restless. His lessons were very unsuccessful, between his very short attention span and his incapacity to take anything seriously. It quickly became far too embarrassing for the King to have him at any formal event, and Prince Alfred was often shut in his room for such occasions. Alfred hated it. He wanted to be a part of royal affairs too! He pleaded with his father to let him join each important happening at the castle. But his father told him that he wasn’t ready, and therefore must remain confined to his room, no matter how much Alfred insisted on the contrary. 

However, perhaps the most troubling thing that Alfred did was _float_. Every time he jumped, or was otherwise airborne, he just… stayed there, having to be brought back down. On windy days Alfred was no longer let outside the castle after the wind had carried him off, one day, leading to a wild chase to recover the Prince. 

Now naturally, the King and Queen were distraught at this fact. The King knew it was Anya's doing, but had no way of contacting her or any desire to. When they consulted their philosophers, all their ideas were too harmful or dangerous to be attempted. It seemed like there was nothing that could be done. 

One of Alfred few unfettered joys was swimming. When he swam, he was free, and he loved moving through the water. And to the surprise of many, when he swam, he was able to stay grounded. When this was discovered, the King and Queen were overjoyed. Finally, a lead for a cure! Along with their philosophers, they deduced that if that if they could get Alfred to cry, that he’d be cured. After all, he never cried and if water got him to stay on the ground, maybe his tears would do the same. 

But no matter what they tried, they couldn’t get Alfred to cry. They told him the saddest stories, and made him laugh until no sound came out, but no one could get him to produce a single tear. The King and Queen started to believe that Alfred would be stuck with his curse forever. 

Meanwhile, not too far from the kingdom, a young prince named Arthur had been searching for someone that he could fall in love with and marry. However, no suitor felt… _right_ to him, and so he dismissed all of them. 

While in the forest, he came across someone swimming. Not seeing them very well, his eyes widened. “Hold on!” Arthur yelled. “I’m coming to help!” He urged his horse to go faster. No one was drowning on his watch. 

Once reaching the lake, he wasted no time in pulling the person out. That person was Alfred, of course, and he jumped to his feet, accidentally lifting himself off the ground in the process. Alfred started thrashing about, even more irritated now that he was floating in front of a stranger on top of the fact that his peaceful swim had gotten interrupted. 

“Hey you!” Alfred yelled. “Get me down!” 

Arthur stared, dumbfounded, before getting on his horse, reaching up as high as he could until he grabbed unto Alfred and pulled him back down. “Sorry. Did I cause that to happen?” He asked, turning Alfred towards him. Once Arthur had a good look at Alfred’s face, he inhaled sharply. Alfred was absolutely breathtakingly beautiful. 

“Yes, you did! Why did you pull me out of the water in the first place?” Alfred spat. 

“I thought you were drowning.” 

“And when you got closer, you couldn’t see that I was obviously swimming?!?” 

“I guess I didn’t realize. I’m sorry.” 

“I forgive you. Now can you let me back into the water?” 

“Yes, of course.” Arthur let Alfred back into the pool, where the prince continued to swim. Watching him, something clicked inside of Arthur. This was the one. He knew it. The one he wanted to marry. And he was going to spend as much time as possible with him. Arthur undressed and got into the lake. 

Alfred noticed him and swam back. “Wow, you’re not very good at this, aren’t you?” He said, laughing. 

Arthur pinked. “I’m sorry I’m not an actual fish like you are.” 

“I’m going to take that as a compliment. And don’t worry. The way you swim is dorky in a cute way. 

Arthur reddened and splashed water on Alfred. 

“Oh, so that’s how you want to play?” Alfred slapped his hand across the water, spraying it all over Arthur. 

“Alright then. You asked for it.” Arthur splashed a wave on Alfred, which turned into a water fight. But the end of it, both of the princes were laughing and beaming. Regretfully, Arthur had to leave. “Arthur.” He stated. “I’m Arthur. I want to see you again. Will you be here tomorrow?” 

Alfred, still in the water, nodded. “I’m Alfred, and yes.” Arthur smiled and got on his horse, departing as he waved goodbye. He was absolutely entranced by Alfred, and he couldn’t wait to meet up with him tomorrow. 

Alfred grinned. He liked Arthur already, and was excited to have made a new friend. 

The next day, Arthur was surprised to see the prince out of the water. Alfred was running around, hooting and hollering. 

Arthur was taken aback. This was nothing like the Alfred he met yesterday! What had gotten into him? “What in the world are you doing?” He asked. 

Alfred stopped, smiling from ear to ear. “Running! Getting rid of some energy!” 

“Why do you feel the need to scream?” 

“Because it's fun! Plus getting in the water after you work up a sweat feels great! Come on Arthur! Join me!” 

Arthur shook his head, watching the other boy run. It was endearing, in a very eccentric way. He watched as the other prince took off his clothes and dove into the water. The change was instant. Alfred swam around, giggling softly to himself, acting much more composed and sane. Arthur found this odd, but didn’t question it, and the two talked until Arthur had to leave again. 

Over the next few days Arthur noticed a pattern. Alfred was very charming and collected in the lake, and they did most of their talking there, learning a lot about each other. Out on land, the other boy was crazy and all over the place, and he found that he couldn’t say much to him or get him to focus for long before Alfred burst into giggles, ran off, or did some other thing. Arthur couldn’t marry an Alfred who ran by his own spontaneous agenda all the time, and he couldn’t marry the prince and expect him to stay in the lake at all times! Arthur’s heart broke. And he was so sure that Alfred was the one too… 

Meanwhile, Anya had been watching the two princes and was upset that her curse wasn’t making Alfred's life miserable. And since her nephew found so much joy in that damn lake, she would simply dry it up. Dry it all up. Everything he could possibly use as a water source! Anya grinned as she set to work on her dastardly plan. 

All over the kingdom, water everywhere begins to stop flowing. The springs, the rain, even babies who had been sobbing for hours stop producing tears. And the lake that Alfred loved so dearly, began to dry up. 

Alfred, discovering this, absolutely panicked. He's barely kept from hysterics as everyone in the royal court searches for a way to stop the lake from draining. Strangely, no one comments on the fact that this is the only time Alfred’s ever been able to focus on one thing like this. 

Fittingly, it’s Alfred who discovers it. The place the water was flowing out of. The lake is almost dry, but if it’s blocked, the lake will fill up again! Everyone searches for a rock big enough to plug up the hole, but to no avail. It is reasoned that unfortunately, the only way to block the hole is with a person, who would tragically lose their life in the process. 

Arthur, who happened to be nearby, overhears the dilemma and instantly rushes over, volunteering to sacrifice himself. If it meant his beloved Alfred would be happy, then he didn’t care what happened to him in the slightest. The only thing he requests, is that the prince keeps him company while the lake fills. 

Alfred is distraught, but agrees. Arthur positions himself before stuffing himself in the hole. Water stops draining and the lake begins to fill up again. 

Arthur chuckled sadly. “I never thought that I'd die this way. I mean, what will they write on my tombstone? ‘Died using himself as a plug to restore water to a lake?' My descendants will think I’m daft.” 

“I wish you didn’t have to die in the first place!” Alfred lamented. 

“I know love, but this is the only way. And if it means saving your precious water hole, I’m more than happy to do it. Plus, your beautiful face is the last face is the last face I get to see!” Arthur smiled, and Alfred flushed red. 

“But then I’d have to live my whole life without seeing yours!” Alfred cried. 

“Then burn it into your memory, after all, we both know you can’t draw very well!” The other prince replied, trying to lighten the mood. And Alfred tried. Alfred tried to forever implant Arthur’s face into his mind so he’d never forget the man who changed his life. 

As the hours passed and the lake fills Arthur and Alfred continued to talk, about their hopes and dreams and anything that came to mind. They talked just to talk, to hear the other's lovely voice for the last time. 

Eventually, Arthur is submerged and the lake continues to fill, beginning to reach its original water level. When the lake was almost completely full, Alfred dove into it, swimming as fast as he could. With all his might, he pulled Arthur from the hole and swam upwards with him, dragging him out of the water. Arthur is unconscious and dying and he doesn’t know what to do, so he takes him to an old wise nurse of his, who always knew what to do. 

Alfred explains the situation to her, and the nurse nods, putting Arthur to bed and getting some herbs, making the unconscious prince eat them. The nurse gives the bag of the herbs to Alfred, and explains that they will need to feed them to him every once in a while, as it will help dry out the water in Arthur’s body. The prince eagerly nods, and the two set to work, tending to Arthur all throughout the night. 

In the morning, a miracle happens: Arthur wakes up. Alfred is overjoyed, and throws his arms around him. “I thought you died!” 

Arthur blinked. “But I should’ve. I drowned didn’t I?” 

“I saved you at the last second! I was so scared! It's only because of my old nurse here that you’re alive! Oh Arthur, never leave me again!” Alfred kissed him, and then the strangest thing began to happen: Alfred began to cry. 

Arthur wiped a tear from his face in astonishment. “Alfred you’re crying.” 

Alfred put a hand to his face. It was wet. “I guess I am! I’m just so happy to see you alive, I guess.” They kissed again. 

“But what about the lake? Without me won’t it drain?” 

“I think it will be fine, and if not, I don’t care. All that matters is that I have you.” 

The two princes kissed sweetly, and soon after Arthur and Alfred left the nurse’s house, Alfred thanking her profusely, hugging her tight. If Arthur had been paying close attention, or have cared anymore, he would’ve noticed how Alfred was calm and more like who he was in the lake. And if either of them weren’t preoccupied with the other, they would’ve noticed that when Alfred jumped up on Arthur’s horse, he didn’t start to float. 

The two rode back to the kingdom, announcing to all that they were getting married. It was discovered that Alfred’s curse was broken, and everyone rejoiced. The two princes had a lovely and grand wedding, and everyone in the kingdom attended. Everyone, that is, except Anya, who drowned in the floodwaters she found suddenly overtaking her house. As for Alfred and Arthur, they set out to travel the land together, taking one long honeymoon. All was well in the kingdom, and peace had returned once again.


End file.
